Dari Kapan?
by ginryuumaru
Summary: Gon, Killua dan Kurapika berdiskusi mengenai umur Leorio dan sejak kapan wajahnya seperti bapak-bapak, mereka mulai mencari foto 'masa muda' *coret* maksudnya masa kecil Leorio. untuk mendapat informasi lebih lanjut, tapi sebaliknya, foto-foto yang mereka dapatkan adalah foto...
1. Chapter 1

Dari kapan?

A/N: akhirnya! Fic soal si 'kakak tua' ada lagi! Enjoy ya!

Disclaimer: HxH punya Togashi Yoshihiro! Kalau jadi punya saya pasti sudah saya plesetkan judulnya jadi Hantu x hantu! (cara orang jepang membaca Hunter x hunter: Hanta x hanta, mirip Hantu x hantu)

"Aku pulang!" Kata Leorio sesampainya di apartemen 'noname' (baca: no nem)

"HAI LEORIOOOOOOOOs-san! (Ossan alias paman maksudnya)" Sapa Gon semangat dari jarak 1 km ke barat laut (lebay) dari Leorio yang sebenarnya adalah dari luar apartemen no nem

(Lebay x lebay mode: 3... 2... 1... ON!)

PRANG! GEMPRANG! PREKEPREKEPREK!

Dengan kekompakan yang sangat, semua jenis kaca di apartemen no nem, baik itu gelas, cermin, kaca jendela, dan bahkan kacamata Leorio pecah semua. Tak terkecuali kontak lens yang biasa dipakai Kurapika yang untung saja saat ini tidak sedang dipakainya juga ikut pecah dengan bunyi 'PRANGGG!' slow moiton yang lebay, kalau Kurapika lagi pakai kontak lensnya gimana jadinya?! Bahaya kan?! Gon mesti lebih memikirkan tindakannya.

"GON! Kalau mau teriak, JANGAN TERIAK PAKAI LEVEL BOM ATOM! Memangnya kau mau mengulang peristiwa di Hiroshima dengan versimu sendiri?! Dan lagian, aku masih remaja!" Teriak Leorio ngasal padahal ga pernah ke Hiroshima.

"Kamu yang harus mengecilkan suara! Suaramu itu sudah level kiamat dunia!" Kata Kurapika yang sudah mulai tuli dan sedang duduk di kamarnya sambil baca buku. Teriakan Leorio terasa seperti ledakan bom di gendang telinganya. Tentu saja suara Leorio yang mampu menembus 'benteng pemisah antar dimensi(?)' Mampu menebus dinding kamar yang sudah retak sana-sini (maklum, Apartemen no nem yang ditinggali mereka sudah sangat kuno! Biayanya cuma 0 Jenni per malam, per bulan, dan per tahun alias gratis! Apalagi ditambah dengan bonus 'tour ke semua toilet lengkapi dengan percobaan cuci toilet' dalam satu paket tour yang wajib dinikmati setiap harinya, lumayan kan? Sudah gratis ada turnya lagi! Ayo menginap di apartemen no name! Ga akan nyesel deh!)

"Dengan teriak level kiamat kita tidak butuh toa, bagus kan?! Tidak seperti seseorang yang menyebabkan gender issue dengan level 'eternal mystery' yang tidak berguna itu!" Kata Leorio yang sudah tiba di kamar pribadi mereka (kalau gitu bukan pribadi dong).

"Memangnya tidak jelas dengan sekali lihat?!" Kata Kurapika yang mulai marah mengetahui siapa yang dimaksudkan Leorio.

"Mana mungkin jelas! Kau terlalu banyak disensor dengan batas layar (maksudnya layarnya terbatas untuk menampilkan suatu gambar sehingga sebagian gambar tidak ditampilkan) atau semacamnya! Lagian kau terlalu feminin!" Kata Leorio ga mau kalah (rasanya ga ada yang mau dimenangkan deh)

"Kau menghina ya?! Kau mau aku bertindak lebih liar, gitu?! Kalau memang begitu maumu jangan menyesal!" Kata Kurapika yang sudah marah dan langsung 'menerkam' Leorio (penggemar yaoi jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!) layaknya singa menerkam mangsanya.

"Wua! Aku cuma bercanda, Kurapika!" Kata Leorio panik. Tapi telat, bagai nasi telah menjadi bubur, demikianlah mata Kurapika sudah terlanjur bersinar merah. Nasib sia menimpa Leorio. Terjadilah one-on-one battle antar monyet berkacamata dan singa bermata merah yang sangat one-sided.

BRAGH! BANG! DUAKH! GUBUKGUBUKGUBUK! UKI! UKI! GRAOH! (Walah, bunyi monyet dan singa betulan)

"Woi! Kecilkan dikit suara TV-nya! Aku tak bisa tidur, tau!" Kata Killua yang 'muncul' dari kamar sebelah dengan cara membolongi 'benteng pemisah antar dimensi' yang kita kenal dengan nama 'tembok' dalam bahasa sehari-harinya. Killua langsung kaget melihat 'penampakan' dihadapannya dan dengan kecepatan petir Killua mengambil Hp kecoa *coret* kumbang miliknya dan menekan beberapa nomor lalu...

Rrr...

Rrr...

Rrr...

Cklek!

"Halo? Dengan Kebun Binatang Yorkshin, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Suara dari telepon itu.

"Disini ada monyet dan singa! Saya juga tidak tau darimana datangnya!" Kata Killua dengan suara lantang.

"Sembarangan!" Kedua binatang/orang yang sedang bertengkar itu langsung menyambar dan mengambil Hp Killua dengan sangat cepat tanpa Killua sempat bereaksi (gimana bisa?!)

"Killua, tadi tak ada apa-apa, lupakan saja yang tadi kau lihat." Kata Kurapika sambil menepuk bahu kiri Killua. Sikap Kurapika malah berubah sikap 180 derajat dari 'liar' menjadi 'jinak'.

"Ini cuma 'kejadian biasa' yang sering terjadi dalam persaudaraan(?) Jadi tak perlu dilaporkan pada siapa-siapa, lagian..." Kata Leorio lalu diam sejenak.

"lagian?" kata Killua penasaran.

"APA MAKSUDMU MENGHUBUNGI KEBUN BINATANG?!" Kata Leorio penuh gairah hidup *coret* penuh amarah.

"Stop, stop, Leporio, kalau marah-marah nanti cepat tua. Oh! Kan sudah tua, kalau marah-marah lagi paling-paling nafasmu yang cepat habis. Jadi selamat marah dan kehabisan nafas!" Kata Killua ngejek Leorio.

"Mamaku, eh, Namaku Leorio! dan aku masih muda!" Kata Leorio yang 'stress'nya mulai berevolusi menjadi 'gila'.

"Jujur dan terima saja Leorio, kadang kenyataan memang pahit." Kata Kurapika pada Leorio dengan poker face.

"Sungguh! Aku masih muda!" teriak Leorio ke langit (langit-langit maksudnya, kan mereka sedang di dalam apartemen) ala anime-anime lebay.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai bukti, perlihatkan foto-foto masa mu- maksudku foto-fotomu beberapa tahun lalu." Kata Kurapika masih dengan poker facenya.

"Silakan ambil dikamarku..." Kata Leorio pundung di dapur yang sebenarnya pundung di kamar. Kurapika dan Killua langsung mengacak-acak barang-barang Leorio, toh mereka sudah berada di kamar Leorio (dan Kurapika). Killua juga penasaran makanya ikut-ikutan nyari.

Killua lalu menemukan sesuatu berupa foto yang terselip di bawah kasur Leorio, Killua lalu memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan ekspresi kaget yang luar biasa terpampang di wajahnya.

"I...ini..." Kata Killua terputus-putus.

A/N: segitu dulu ya! Lanjutannya nanti, RnR please!


	2. Chapter 2

Dari Kapan?

Chapter 2

A/N: thx bagi reviewnya! Mau tau itu foto apa? Temukan jawabannya dalam ch (chapter, bukan channel) ini! Btw hxh punya Togashi Yoshihiro.

"I...ini..." Kata Killua terputus-putus.

"Killua, kau kenapa?" Kata Kurapika sambil berjalan mendekati Killua yang sedang gempa tubuh (gemetaran). Kurapika yang menyadari kegilaan Killua yang aneh dan tidak biasa lalu mendekatinya dengan rasa ingin tau anak berumur 3 tahun

"GYAAA! FOTO HORROR! LEORIO MENYIMPAN FOTO HORROR!" Kata Killua dan ia melompat ke ujung ruangan dan muntah ditempat, dilanjutkan dengan atraksi 'melompati-lingkaran-beling' yang dengan kata lain menerobos kaca yang sebenarnya persegi bukan bulat. Ga apa kok, biaya kaca pecah di apartemen nonem cuma 0 jenni + jadi budak dengan gaji minus, alias mesti bayar untuk kerja.

"Foto horror? Pelawak manga kaya dia suka yang horror-horror? Jangan-jangan horror hentai?" Kata Kurapika yang berteori tanpa petunjuk lalu memungut 'foto horror' yang dilempar Killua entah kemana, tapi walaupun entah kemana, ia tetap berhasil mengambil 'foto horror' yang di lihat Killua. Ternyata cuma foto kumpulan mata ikan.

"WT F dan H?!" Ginian kok dibilang foto horror?! Ini cuma foto gaje!" Kata Kurapika yang bingung kenapa Killua takut hal sepele macam itu. Tapi hal sepele itu dilihat Killua dari sudut pandang anak kecil yang melihat suntik berjarum raksasa.

"Hei hei! Ada apa? Kok ribut?" Kata Gon bagai 'Gon'zilla yang yang merusak langit (atap) bangunan tersebut untuk diambil 'poin'nya kaya di game-game monster yang jalannya cuma dari kiri ke kanan saja (atau sebaliknya) dan kerjanya cuma hancurin bangunan dan makan orang saja, demikianlah Gon masuk ke apartemen nonem dangan cara macam itu, tapi ga makan orang.

"Killua 'breakthrough the crystal wall' (menerobos kaca) barusan." Kata Kurapika ngasal.

"Apa?! Back to the Kiristawa?! Dimana Kiristawa?!" Kata Gon ga nyambung.

"Maksudku menerobos kaca sih, tapi yah, lupakan saja." Kata Kurapika lalu lanjut mencari 'harta terpendam' yang sepertinya tidak terpendam, dan kalau terpendam, waktunya 'indera anjing' Gon beraksi.

"Gon, bisa bantu aku cari foto yang baunya serupa ini? Ini foto milik Leorio." Kata Kurapika sambil melempar (menyerahkan) foto itu pada Gon. Gon meresponinya bagai anjing menangkap frisbee yang dilempar tuannya dengan 'happy mood' khasnya.

"Guk guk!" Kata Gon, tunggu, misstypo, yang benar adalah...

"Oke!" Kata Gon yang lalu mengendus-endus foto itu.

"Bau om-om hentai ini... Memang punya Leorio..." Kata Gon terlalu jujur. Mau tau bau bapak-bapak? Silakan tidur semalaman lalu esok harinya cium bantal kepala yang anda gunakan, kalau ada bau 'khas'nya artinya anda sudah memasuki masa bapak-bapak (tak terkecuali cewe(!)). Kalau bau hentai coba cium sekali lagi bantal anda, kalau ada 'tambahan bau' artinya yang itu bau hentai atau bau iler (liur).

"Ke sini!" Kata Gon dengan semangat ke luar apartemen tercinta mereka melalui dinding tercinta mereka yang sudah bolong kaya donat karena memang sudah bolong dari dulu.

"Ke luar?! Leorio bilang foto-foto masa mu... masa kecilnya ada di kamarnya!" Kata Kurapika ngikutin Gon padahal sudah bilang sendiri kalau foto itu ada di tempat yang baru di 'sayonara'kan mereka.

"Mungkin maksud Leorio di kamarnya di apartemen lain." Kata Gon yang tumben lagi pintar.

"Benar juga." Kata Kurapika yang tumben lagi lalot otaknya. Tiba-tiba Killua datang berlari dengan kecepatan roket (bukan team roket dari poke***) ke arah mereka.

"GYAAA! Hantu!" Kata Killua ketakutan kaya (dan memang) dikejar hantu.

"Hantu?!" Kata Gon dan Kurapika bersamaan. Setelah diperhatikan memang ada 'sesuatu' dibelakang Killua yang sesuatu yang 'so fresh', 'so slimy', yet 'so scary' hantu ikan teri segentong besar-besar ngejar Killua sabil 'joget' khas ikan yang biasanya ikan lakukan di tempat tiada air alias daratan.

"Itu asal baunya!" Kata Gon.

"Gon! Bukan mata ikan beneran maksudnya! Kan sudah kubilang foto!" Kata Kurapika pada pada Gon.

"Tunggu, maksudmu mereka membawa fotonya?!" Kata Kurapika yang lalotnya sudah selesai karena sudah pakai speedy unlimited.

"Bukan mereka, tapi dia!" Kata Gon dengan serius.

"Dia? Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu." Kurapika lalu menggunakan gyo untuk melihat kebenaran tersembunyi itu, diikuti dengan Gon juga.

"Kau!..." Kata Gon dan Kurapika bersamaan saat melihat sosok asli dari 'hantu-teri-segentong' itu. Silakan tebak siapa. Tubikontiniu.

A/N: segitu aja dulu.


End file.
